The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre
The Wake of the Shoreditch Massacre is the twelfth mission in ''The Getaway: Black Monday'' and the first mission for Sam Thompson. It is given to protagonist Sam Thompson by Eddie O'Connor. Mission A cutscene is shown between Eddie and Sam. The Shoreditch gym is being patrolled by the police. Sam convinces Eddie to sneak into the gym and find Danny and Sleeves. You will play as Sam Thompson for this mission. She is quite the acrobat. You will notice that if you run, she will start to huff and puff which is a reference to this mission's cutscene where Eddie calls Sam a 'passive smoker' as well as a reference to the times we actually see her character smoke. You will not be able to just waltz into the gym because policemen will be around the front. Just go around and enter through the side of the building. Once you get onto the property, there will be a long walkway to get access to the building. The walkway will not be straight, so pear the corners using stealth to make sure you are not detected. You should not encounter anyone at the walkway. At the end of the walkway, you will overhear two policemen. One of them uses the term 'Action Man' which means that he was probably talking about Ben Mitchell. Once you see them walk into an entrance, then proceed through toward the area beyond the entrance where the policemen went. There will be a short scene which hints that you have to make Sam do some acrobats to get to a high area. Press triangle on the short wall and she will kick off it and grab a ledge. Climb up and go around the other side of this area. Now, press triangle near the air conditioner units and she will get up to the next area. Run across the roof and she will jump automatically to the next roof. Do this until you get to the roof with the window. There will be two cops in there. Once they leave, jump through the window. You are in the gym now. Go up the stairs and to the right. Do not disturb the cop that is toward the left of the stairs. This area will have pool tables. Sam says that she can jump to the rig on top of the gym. First, get the car keys behind the bar. Then, press triangle near the pool table near the rig. She will crawl on top of it. All you have to do is hold the left analog stick up. Once you get to the end of the rig, a cutscene will be shown. Danny is dead and members of the Collins crew are dead all around the gym. Sam gets shocked and makes a little noise, which leads the policemen to double check the upstairs area. It is okay as Sam drops down to the ringside area. Once you take control of Sam, she will order you to hide because some cops come to patrol the area. All I did was wait a few seconds and went through the area to the right of the stage. A small cutscene is shown with some paramedics inspecting a locker. Go straight and to the left to go down the stairs avoiding the cop, obviously, who will run to the room to the right. There will be cops down here, so don't get caught. Go to the left and there should be a staircase that leads to the cellar. You will see an exit in the cellar and just go toward it to end the mission. Mission Briefing Objectives #Sneak round the back and find a way into the gym. #Find another way out of the gym and back to Eddie. Deaths *Danny West - Killed by Viktor Skobel for being responsible for the heist at Viktor's bank. *Sleeves - Killed by Viktor Skobel and the Thieves in Law for being in the gym at the time of the murder of Danny West. *David Green - Killed by the Thieves in Law for being an enemy gang member. *Savvy Jones - Killed by the Thieves in Law for being an enemy gang member. *Liam Spencer - Killed by the Thieves in Law for being an enemy gang member. Unlock Successfully completing this mission unlocks the thirteenth mission in the game, Return to the Scene of the Crime. Trivia *There is a possible reference to Alex Hammond in this mission. When the paramedics are inspecting Sleeves' dead body, one of them comments that he has "seen this once before, down by the Thames two years ago." Given that The Getaway took place two years before, it is possible that they were referring to Alex. If this is true then Alex may have been killed after the Sol Vita exploded, perhaps in the aftermath of it all. *When you enter the room with the pool tables, don't take too much time to jump to the metal rig on top of the building. SO19 are patrolling the area on the floor below and if they turn around, they will see you. So, you'd better hurry. Category:Missions Category:Missions in The Getaway: Black Monday